You Have No Power Over Me
by digitalwitch18
Summary: My little idea of a sequel to the movie. Takes place right after Sarah leaves the underground. Starts off in Jareth's point of view, but may switch over to Sarah's.


**AN/: **This is a first for me, so I'm hoping it comes out alright. I'm actually new to Labyrinth fan-fiction, so bare with me if this sucks. I started reading about a week ago, and as I read this story started to come to me, begging me to write it. I'm starting out writing from Jareth's point of view, though as the story progress may switch between Jareth and Sarah.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sadly.

**You have no power over me**

" **You have no power over me."**

**With those six simple words a mere mortal girl ripped apart my heart, destroyed my pride, and became my down fall. How could I Jareth, Goblin King, son of the High King Rignol, next in line for the High throne, have allowed myself to be brought so low by a slip of a girl? **

**I want to blame her, but I can't now can I? She did play by the rules after all. It was I who tried to change them not her. It was I who offered her my world, if she would only love me. What I fool I was, the girl was not but I child. Far too young to understand that I was willing to give up everything to keep her at my side. Even now I can't explain what had compelled me to do such a foolish thing. **

**I should have treated her like any other runner, but from the moment I laid my eyes upon her something told me this one was different. There was something about her that called to me. Something I couldn't explain. I had never felt that way in any other's presence. It was more than her wide green eyes, her long dark hair. No I was far too old to be swayed by mere beauty alone. At any given moment I could call upon the most beautiful among the fae to be my companion, and all would have been glad of my call. **

**No it was something more about her than her beauty that called to me. Something with in the green depths of her eyes, that seemed to touch my very soul. From the very first moment I laid eyes upon the child something about her called to me. Urged me to follow her, begged me to draw her attention. **

**Our first meeting had been quite by accident. Unlike other runners, I had seen the girl before she was foolish enough to wish her brother away. I had been visiting the mortal realm, much against the High Councils rules. I cared little for their rules however, and being the eldest son of the High King gave me a little leeway. So I often, when bored ventured into the mortal world, ignoring the centuries old law preventing the fae from doing so. **

**It was a foolish law anyway. Why should we keep ourselves apart form the mortal world, when once we dwelt with mortals side by side? Yes I knew well the history, as the eldest son of the High King I was expected to know all of our history. I knew well the tales of how mortals and the fae once lived together, until the mortals grew jealous of our beauty, magic, and, long lives. They are the ones that stared to attack all of our kind. To punish us for what we were. It was foolish of us to have gone into hiding. We were more powerful after all, had magick at our beck and call. Why should we have been the ones to go into hiding? Why should we only come out when called upon? Why should we continue hiding when few mortals even believed in our existence any longer?**

**Yes, yes, I know it was what the gods wished of us. I know that we fae as their closet relations had a responsibility to care for the gods younger creations, as we cared for the earth. A lot of bullocks of you ask me. Though none thus far had consulted me on the matter. So I regularly flaunted the law, as much as I dared to without drawing the attention of either the High Court, or the Gods. Of course I wasn't foolish enough to allow myself to be caught while I visited the mortal world. I always stayed in my owl form during my visits unless I had been called upon. Which as the years past was growing less frequent. **

**It was on one of these visits that I first caught glimpse of my down fall. I had been flying over a small town, in the new world, when I first spotted her. When I first caught glimpse of her I though her to be a young fae playing in the mortal world. I had the intention of flying down, appearing to her and scolding her for disobeying the High Councils law. She was after all dressed in a manner that mortals had forgone long ago. In a long flowing gown of blue, and gold.**

**It was only as I flew closer that I noticed she was not a fae at all, but in fact a mortal, dressed as one. I paused upon a near by tree branch, confused and just observing the girl for a moment. She had a book in her hand, and was glancing at the page, then looking about reciting the words she had read aloud. I cocked my head to the side, and listened intently to the words, and would have smiled if my beak in this form would have allowed it. It was Shakespeare she was reading. One of my favorite mortal poets. I easily recognized the lines. When suddenly the girl turned looked directly at me, and recited more. " O Romeo, Romeo wherefore out thou Romeo?" Her voice more musical than any fae's sent shivers down my spine, and made me for the briefest of moments wish I was the Romeo she was calling upon.**

**The girl startled when she finally noticed, me though I was too entranced by her beauty at first to notice. " Oh goodness. I didn't see you there. What a beautiful owl." She said at first clutching her hand to her chest, as she came closer to where I was perched.**

**She moved with such grace and beauty, far more graceful than any mortal had the right to move. " What are you doing out at this time of day?" She asked as she moved closer still. I was filled with a longing to reveal myself to her, but something stopped me from moving. **

**For a moment we both just stood there watching each other, seemingly entranced. Until there was a tolling from the nearby clock tower, which I'll freely admit startled not only the girl, but myself as well. The young beauty tore her eyes away from me, and glanced at the watch upon her arm. " Oh no Merlin it's seven o'clock. We're late." The beautiful creature before me said. Looking down to speak to a hairy beast that until that very moment I had failed to notice. Something most unusual for me, as I was one to notice everything about me. Some how the beauty had captured me, ensnared me with one look from her entrancing green eyes. **

**The hairy beast my beauty had addressed as Merlin, barked once as they both took off running. For a moment I simply watched the beauty, and the animal at her command run away. I was undecided, the most peculiar feeling having overcome me. Until that moment I hadn't noticed how quickly my heart was racing within my breast, or how rapid my breathing had become when the mortal had noticed me. I had to follow her to determine the source of this most disturbing feeling. With that thought I took flight and watched as the young girl raced home. **

**That day started something. I found myself often seeking into the mortal world to watch the girl, who I soon learned was called Sarah. She seemed so unlike other mortals, living in a fantasy world. She could be often found within the vary park were I first saw her. Each time acting out a different play or fantasy always with her hairy beast Merlin as her only companion. She would return home often late, to always be scolded for her lateness. Only to do it again the next day. **

**The girl became a sort of obsession for me. If I missed a day of watching her, I felt lost, like some part of me was missing. I had always been a disciplined sort of man, so this obsession I seemed to have acquired bothered me. I needed nothing and no one, so why did it seem I couldn't keep myself away from a silly mortal girl? The answer alluded me, and no amount of watching the girl, provided a answer, for the strange need I had to watch her every move. Of course I never again allowed the girl to see me, when I would visit her. I would surly get caught and brought before the High Council. If I were caught things wouldn't go well. I would certainly be forced to stop my little visits, which by that point would have been nearly impossible to do. **

**I think, no I know my true downfall began when I started plotting a way for us to truly meet. Over the weeks of watching my little mortal. ( Yes she was my little mortal by then. I couldn't think of her in any other way.) A new obsession started to overtake me. I wanted desperately with every fiber of my being to meet the little mortal. To have her actually look into my eyes, to hear the musical tones of her voice speak my name as she addressed me directly. Yes it was my determination to meet her face to face that was my true downfall.**


End file.
